


How The Fire-Creator Met The Water-Bender

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: How did Becky and Charlotte actually meet?





	How The Fire-Creator Met The Water-Bender

"What up Trips?" Becky threw open the door, ignoring the glares of Roman, Dean, and Seth from where they stood by the window. "Boys calm down" Stephanie smiled softly, brushing back her dark brown hair. "Becky, this is Charlotte and her father Ric" Hunter said, gesturing to an older man and a girl.

"Ric Flair? The woo man that could create hurricanes?!" Becky squealed, fangirling slightly. "Yup" Hunter laughed. Ric smiled and promptly went "WOO!" which cause Becky to laugh and clap her hands.

"Dad, stop it" Charlotte said, though smiling. "Anyways, back on track. Charlotte will be joining the shield to help control her powers"  
"Oh, whatcha got?" Becky sat down, her head in her hands. Charlotte looked at her dad who nodded. The blonde let out a breath and raised her hands at a glass of water, it bubbled slightly before raising out, forming into a ball of water.

Roman let out a low whistle as Charlotte carefully placed it back in. "Water-bender, noice" Becky said grinning. "Thanks, it's nothing on what my dad could do at my age" Charlotte blushed. "Oh shush" Ric scolded her laughing.

"Becky is our resident fire creator" Stephanie said. Becky grinned widely, snapping her fingers and creating a small ball of flame. "Whoa" Charlotte stared in awe. "Show-off" Seth gumbled at the same time, Becky winked at him and sat smugly.

"Sethie boo-boo over there can only control fire, I can create it so I'm automatically better!" Becky yelled. "She's quite eccentric" Ric laughed. Becky smiled at Charlotte who smiled softly back at her.


End file.
